Carousel
by PrinceJayden
Summary: Right receives a letter to meet Zett at the fair where they met. Zett's lips were soft against his own. Right let his mind wonder and his lips part. He smelled of cotton candy. Well, of course he would they were in a fair. Cotton candy was one of the many main popular food choices around them but he shouldn't focus on that now.


Disclaimer I do not own Super Sentai.

The Emperor of Darkness is not dead and came back with a fluffy shoulder pad and more purple to wear why is no one else excited about this?

This takes place sometime after we find out about the wedding. I wasn't really choosy

Based off the song Carousel by Melanie Martinez.

* * *

Right kept his head down the entire time.

The gentle sounds of the ferris wheel echoed faintly in his ears. He focused on the cake icing he somehow managed to get on his jeans. Before him was the most extravagant display and variety of sweets, candy and cakes but he couldn't bring himself to eat one bite. Except that slice of cake earlier but he hadn't been feeling that guilty before. How could be possibly take one bite when he was in the company of his host, the one and only Emperor of Darkness. Across from him a raven haired man with snow-white highlights divided a piece of cake with one hand and held a silver star balloon with the other. Right, finally finding his voice spoke formally to the royal unsure of how to address him. "Emperor"

"Zett."

Right raised a well plucked eyebrow. "It's my name. I figure you should know that." Zett smiled. Though his attire spoke otherwise his eyes were dark little coal spheres. "Don't you have a wedding to get to?" Thick eyelashes batted in surprise. It was quite a harsh tone for the boy. It came out more bitter than intended. He hadn't meant to sound so rude. That drink set aside for him was looking pretty good. "Or something." He reaching for it and took a small swig. Zett had come to know Right as a laughing, smiling face. A light at the end of a tunnel and all those other little cliche phrases to make one swoon. That little remark surfaced a smirk to his lips. "In time but truth be told instead or picking what flowers or fine china to show off I'd rather spend the day with you." This brought Right back to what he had pined to say since got here near an hour ago. The brunette had received a letter requesting that he'd come to the fairgrounds for quote, unquote 'fun-filled outing'. Right was to go alone. It wasn't signed but the white envelope and seal gave him a pretty good idea that it was from the Shadow Liner. After all he didn't know many people in his short time with memories and the people who did probably had no idea he was gallivanting from town to town fighting off monsters. At first the other members refused to let him go alone but Right was a curious boy. Why had Zett wanted to see him? This town clearly wasn't overrun with darkness so what could it possibly be? He took a double-check to make sure.

"And why's that?" Right figured the only way he was going to answer was if he asked questions no matter how vague they may be. "Well Right to be honest, you're the highlight of my day." Scrapping what was left of pie, he cut himself another helpful slice of cake. "You're a joy to fight with, You're funny." He spoke slowly. Where was he going with this? Right folded his arms across his chest. "And definitely one of my more attractive interests." Right nearly choked on his own saliva. Was he trying to flirt with him? No. He couldn't be. Zett stood abruptly, leaning over the table and capturing the younger man's chin and tilting upward to get a look at him. Right still had a lot of baby-fat on his face so it gave him the look of being younger than he was. His eyes were wide and warm like sun light. Bright. The brightest Zett had ever seen. "You're handsome," Okay. That time he was positive heard correctly. "That's one thing that mad me look twice but the other; the other factor was that shimmer. That shimmer is what makes my eyes linger." His breath was hot on his face. With such close proximity between them he could feel the first Toqger's own body heat. Circling the table, he found himself at the younger's side. Right rose up to meet him at eye level. Zett seemed to move in his own time. For the next few seconds seemed to launch into infinity. Right's world slowed down around him. Whatever else The royal had been speaking to him about was long-lost as his beating heart engulfed his ears. Was this what a heart attack felt like? The Emperor lean forward to close the gap and it would be seconds before he registered the kiss. Zett's lips were soft against his own. Right let his mind wonder and his lips part. He smelled of cotton candy. Well, of course he would they were in a fair. Cotton candy was one of the many main popular food choices around them but he shouldn't focus on that now. All that mattered right now was here he was with his enemy's hands locked on his waist. He could back-flip and sidestep his way through a fight but he couldn't even form a sentence let alone concentrate. Right swung an arm over the emperor's shoulder so he could deepen the kiss. The plum dyed velvet was soft, almost fuzzy in his palm. This was so wrong but felt so right. No pun intended of course. Right wasn't really an expert kisser but he must have done something right to be able to earn a moan from Zett. Right's fingers tangled themselves in ink black locks. Right broke away, his cheeks a stunning shade of red. Out of breath he tried to collect himself. Somewhat embarrassed that he let himself be so easy, especially in public. But there were no regrets. He felt happier than he had in a long while. "So...is this like, a royal affair?" He asked cheekily, with a smile on his bruised lips. "I suppose so, yes." He kissed him again, this time more gentle, affectionately.

I honestly don't know where I was going with this story. It's quick I just really wanted to get some fanfics of these two out there. Now good-bye I have Japanese dramas to watch and OTPs to create.


End file.
